Salusa Secundus/XD
Salusa Secundus was the third planet in the Gamma Waiping star system, and the designated homeworld of House Corrino, though it later became a prison planet after the migration of the Royal Corrino court to the planet Kaitain Dune, Termiology of the Imperium, page 341 . Environment Salusa Secundus was similar to old Earth in its size, relative position from its star, relative landmass, and atmosphere. It was once a beautiful green world of temperate climate, home to hundreds of millions of free humans. Water flowed through open aqueducts. Around Zimia, hills were embroidered with vineyards and olive groves. However, an atomic catastrophe devastated this beautiful planet. A harsh place, with many wild beasts, extreme temperatures, and difficult terrain. It was noted for being one of the only two planets in the Universe where shigawire was grown. History & Purpose Salusa Secundus was remembered in Fremen tradition as being a temporary home for the Wandering Zensunni; a planet on which nine generations of the Fremen ancestors lived as slaves. However, the veracity of such a belief remains debatable. A region was once inhabited by Buddislamics before they were freed from generations of slavery and went off to settle on Unallied Planets. Muadru pottery had also been found in its ruins, which became archeological site north of the later built city of Zimia. During the last years of the Old Empire, a man named Bovko Manresa settled on then isolated Salusa Secundus and his mansion had become a meeting hall for refugee humans. During the Time of Titans, the League of Nobles supposedly was formed out of these meetings. Salusa Secundus was thenceforth its capital, until and during the Butlerian Jihad. The planet had successfully repelled two assaults of the Thinking Machines. The first assault occurred shortly before the Butlerian Jihad. Tercero Xavier Harkonnen assumed command of the defenses of the planet and it's capital. The attack was led by Agamemnon and other Titans. Their objective was the Scrambler web generator towers in the city. If the Titans could destroy the towers, it would allow the orbiting Thinking Machine fleet to attack the planet directly. Fortunately, Tercero Harkonnen anticipated the Cymek objective and thwarted the attack. Salusa had become a central world for distributing refugees and repopulating planets and strengthening racial lines using seed stock gathered by the Sorceresses of Rossak years ago. Prison planet Atomic catastrophe destroyed the ecology of Salusa Secundus, and Emperor Hassik Corrino III moved the Imperial Throne to Kaitain. It is thought that the devastation of the planet came about by an attack by House Tantor against House Corrino. Due to the harshness of Salusa Secundus, it became the Corrino prison planet. Those who were deemed criminals of the Corrino Empire were imprisoned on the planet. Many in the empire have suspected that the harshness of this world was responsible for breeding Sardaukar troops. This was the theory maintained by Atreides generals, namely that the harsh environment of the planet was responsible for the development of a fierce, hardened people. This theory was further strengthened by the discovery by the Atreides of the resilience and fighting abilities of the Fremen on Arrakis. However, prior to the time of Muad'Dib, very little was truly known of Salusa's climate. The origins of the Sardaukar and the source of their numbers remained only in speculation. Under Shaddam IV In 10193 AG, Paul Atreides wrested the Imperial Throne from House Corrino. Before taking the throne, Paul promised Shaddam IV that he would keep a throne on Salusa Secundus, and that the planet would be transformed into a pleasant and beautiful world. This move was outwardly to show that he maintained respect for Shaddam, but in truth the move was to rob the deposed Emperor of the training grounds for his Sardaukar. Shaddam IV then went into retirement, ruling over Salusa Secundus with the majority of his Household in accompaniment. From his deposed home, Shaddam witnessed the birth of his grandchild, Farad'n Corrino; sired by Dalak Fenring, whose mother was Wensicia Corrino. It was also from the planet that Shaddam continually tried to encourage Count Hasimir Fenring to re-join him, so that together they could wrest the Imperium back to House Corrino. After the aborted attempt on Paul's life on Arrakis, by Hasimir's daughter, Marie Fenring, who was killed by Alia Atreides; and the subsequent second attempt on his life by the Count himself; Hasimir and his wife, Margot Fenring, were exiled permanently to Salusa Secundus. Appearances *''Dune:The Butlerian Jihad'' *''Dune:The Machine Crusade'' *''Dune:The Battle of Corrin'' *''Sisterhood of Dune'' *''Mentats of Dune'' *''Navigators of Dune'' *''Dune'' *''Paul of Dune'' *''Dune Messiah'' *''Children of Dune'' References Category:Heroes of Dune Category:Legends of Dune Category:Prelude to Dune Category:League Worlds Category:Planets